A Christmas' Party
by SilverHuntresses
Summary: Two different people, two completely different views on how to enjoy a Christmas' party. Would they survive? Or succumb under social pressure...? #ChristmasPresent #CollabWithReeReeWithAngst
1. Part 1: Rachel's POV

Rachel Elizabeth Dare hated her job.

It was frivolous. Some would even say it was meaningless. Despite all that Rachel endured it, it helped pay the bills.

It was tedious. Some would even argue it was annoying.

However, what Rachel despised more than her job was the Uninteresting Annual Office Christmas Party.

The party was full of cliches and Rachel could have scripted it and knew she would be right on how they would occur.

First, upon arrival, her boss- a man incredibly cheap she didn't even know how she managed to be her boss -would give everyone a present. A nice and generous touch some would say, except for the fact that every single employee would receive the same. One of those things that no one wanted or needed or they already had. Without exception, everyone would utter the words '_That's so thoughtful of you. I've been wanting one. Thank you!_' to him.

After that, the guests would mill around. Rachel only knew a handful of the employees and, from that handful, she didn't get along with anyone. She didn't doubt everyone had the same feeling. Milling was '_mandatory_' along with the fake smiles and laughs that one would heard occasionally. She once heard someone complain about how the lack of alcohol didn't help to drown away the awkwardness.

Veteran employees would know about this '_no alcohol_' rule and, while the ones looking like CEOs would endure it for a few hours before leaving the party, others would arrived to the party as if they had dunk their head in a barrell. Steve Nolan was a regular of this practice and his favorite tactic was to flirt with the females around. Rachel was hit on eight times last party. Oh, she did count them!

At least Nolan tried to be charming- even if the slurred words sometimes didn't help. One of the HR guys had the aggressive flirt: insulting you for your work outfit- not even dressed as a nun would allow you to escape -but his eyes would be glued to one part of your body in a creepy way. Reason why Rachel decided to button up this time, hoping her upper chest was covered properly.

Besides- and here's the upsetting part -, she knew exactly what would happen if she reported someone from HR... to HR.

Under the punch bowl- all fruit, of course -, the traditional mistletoe would hang. Poor mistletoe was cut in vain as not even the married couples- Christopher and Peggy were the working couple of the office, the others would be '_guests_' -would use it. While all this happen, traditional Christmas music would be played. Instrumental, of course! And from a flashdrive! No, nothing of a fancy orchestra or DJ, as if!

Sadly, Rachel considered there was only one enjoyable thing to do at this place.

She would eat.

The hors d'oeuvres- this was a surprise this year, she never imagined her boss would spend more money on the catering -were more interesting and engaging than her coworkers. Weight was only a number this night of the year and, luckily, she had an iron will when it came to decisions. The plan was to thank her boss on whatever gift he gave her and make beeline for the food.

"Oh, bacon-wrapped meatball..." She mumbled to herself as she picked said finger-food and observed it. "My hips had been missing your presence..." She joked to herself before taking a bite if it. Just because her plan was to gorge herself, didn't mean she couldn't be classy about it. Savoring the fact her tights would get tighter and she had a gym membership to burn those calories later made the moment even sweeter.

It was in this situation when another person arrived to the party. Rachel only noticed because all conversations would stop and she had to search for the reason of this... quietness. She only had a moment to glance at the reason before it was swarmed by people. Rachel's first thought was '_who was the mean soul that is torturing that poor guy?_'.

The '_poor guy_' was the newest coworker of the floor. Rachel had barely glanced at him because of the amount of work that's bound to appear around the holidays. All she knew was that he was blonde and was hired a few weeks before the party. Was he an intern? Had he been paid to appear like this at work? Was this some kind of '_initiation_' prank for him? If so, they were being a tad cruel.

On the other hand and judged by the glance she managed to give him, he managed to look cool while walking in. Of course, wearing a reindeer-antler hair-band along with one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters she had ever seen, wouldn't count as if he looked cool walking in. Not even Tim Allen on Santa Clause 2 could have pulled it off the same way. But those objects were attracting the guests of the party like honey to bees.

Took him exactly three seconds for him to become the life of the party.

Rachel knew exactly why everyone was attracted to him at that moment. The party was boring and the guests not interesting. This guy, with a vibrant entrance managed to gain attention and everyone wanted to talk to him. Well, everyone but her. Even if she wanted to engage a meaningless conversation with the guy, she wouldn't be able. The employees seemed to be elbowing each other like in Black Friday to get a piece of him!

So, Rachel's attention went back to the bacon-wrapped meatballs.

"That's quite an entrance..." _Pay attention to the meatballs, Rachel..._ "You and I could have done the same ruckus while walking in together... if you had let me escort you here..." Rachel sighed and faced a winning-smiling Steve Nolan. Rachel couldn't tell if he was drunk yet.

"Mr. Nolan-"

"Steve, please... I insist..."

"Mr. Nolan." Rachel repeated, noticing the small frown on his face. "I don't recall any invitation from you to this... gathering." _Definitely, not a party..._ "And, if you had done so, I'd be sure I'd remember declining politely such offer." _Good, endure a couple of hours, eat and leave... You can do it..._

"I assure you, you would have '_politely_' accepted without a second..." The wink sent her way made Rachel shiver and not in the good way. She had to avoid him somehow.

"I believe my answer would have been '_no_'... just like it is now." She emphasized before grabbing her plate full of food and walking to the opposite side of the room. To do so, she had to cross the room and the mass of people without colliding with anyone or dropping her food. She could do so. Luckily for her, Nolan had the attention span of a mosquito, meaning he would get distracted by a passing woman.

She felt sorry for the woman but she was grateful it wasn't her for a while.

She found the secluded place she was looking for... by the fire-stairs. There, the music was a dull mumbling and it was empty of people. Rachel was glad no one had asked her to take off her coat or she would have frozen to death. Yes, it was pathetic and sad to be sitting on the fire-stairs during a Christmas' Party but she was passing the point of care. Her new best friends were on her plate. At least, she could enjoy the view of New York City.

She ignored when footsteps could be heard. She doubted someone had the same idea.

"Looks like you had the same idea..." Rachel turned to see Mr. Reindeer-Antlers standing there in all of his glory. She kept staring at him, not sure why he was there. "You know, a bit of fresh air..."

"If you say so..." She replied, pulling her coat closer to her and back to seeing the city.

"Have you ever spent Christmas in San Fransisco?"

"Can't say I have..." Rachel admitted, surprised by the sudden question.

"Good, don't go. The view and the cold are unbeatable for the holiday!" She couldn't help herself but to chuckle when hearing those comments.

"It's obvious you're not from New York... Any NewYorker would do anything to get away from the city." She argued at him, making him shake his head.

"One wants what can't have..."

"Personal experience or philosophical quote?"

"A bit of both..."


	2. Part 2 Octavian's POV

This was the greatest.

The chill in the air, his snuggly sweater, the hint and hope of snow. This was the greatest, meeting all his co-workers who had previously ignored him, finally making him feel accepted. He'd just moved to New York, he was in love with the cold air and the busy streets and all the lights. He was in love with the feeling of Christmas. It wasn't hot and lonely here, it was cold and packed and he was happy. He was cozy.

But that didn't mean he didn't get a little overwhelmed, so he'd escaped to the fire escape, just to get a breath of fresh air before he went back into the party. But the fire escape was occupied by a lovely young woman, maybe his age, maybe a little younger, who had worked here longer. He began the small talk, getting a little deeper when he quoted something that had been on his mind for a while.

"One wants what they can't have." He might've been trying too hard to impress her, speaking in melancholy poetry to show that he was more than a goofball wearing reindeer antlers.

"I believe that's true, as long as what one can't have isn't reindeer antlers," she joked.

"You don't want these antlers?" He acted surprised. This was such a good day. The air was fresh and biting, his co-workers warm and welcoming.

"You couldn't pay me to wear them. Rachel Dare, nice to meet you."

"Octavian Alexander, the pleasure is all mine." He saw her roll her eyes and realized he might have been trying a little too hard. Not everyone might want to be wooed by his theatrical charm. He just wanted to be part of this. Accepted by his coworkers, who might just turn into friends, and maybe friends would turn to an honorary family. And then he'd have a family.

"Okay, _Mr. Christmas_, whatever you say. What's with the get-up? You really that into Christmas?"

"I just wanted to have a bit of fun for the Holidays. I thought more people would be into, seeing as this is a Christmas Party. No one else is very festive, though."

"Better get used to that, buddy."

"Are they not a super friendly bunch in there? They seemed really nice to me."

"You're a novelty. This year you're the new guy who wore a silly Christmas sweater and reindeer antlers. Next year, if you're still around, that will have all worn off and no one will be talking about you, or maybe even to you. I come because we have to come, and also for the snacks. Not for the festivity or the friendliness."

"Oh. Well, that's not fun. That's why it's better that I'm doing this now. I'm trying to make things more fun while I can. Obviously this is the most boring Christmas party ever, and obviously some people are just going to forget about me come tomorrow. But there will be some people I leave a lasting impression on. Some people whose day I make a little better. Maybe next year is going to go right back to boring but if I have the opportunity to make things fun now, then I should jump on that. I should make the most of the time I have."

"You're just an endless flow of positivity, aren't you?"

"I'm clearly not impressing you. But I've lived constant negativity. I've tried the selfish thing and made things just about me. It's more fun to be a novelty, make people smile for a little bit than let every little thing get you down." He smiled at her, giving her one more chance to change her tune.

"You're impressing me a little bit," she admitted.

"Do you want to go back in? We could do a little dancing..."

"Dancing? To the music they have in there?"

"We could change the music."

"You really are trying to shake things up."

"Just think of this office party like a snowglobe, Miss Dare. Things aren't going to get cool until someone shakes it up."

"You're so goofy," she laughed, but she followed him inside.


	3. Part 3: A Year Later

Things hadn't changed much for the following year.

Well, maybe a little bit.

While making an entrance was spectacular, to say the least, Rachel was glad she could avoid it as much as she wanted. Of course, people would still comment about her way to shake things up during last year's Christmas' Party. Not like she did much but the thought of how she went out there and started to dance with a total stranger wasn't just baffling to the rest of the coworkers.

After that night, she tried to go back to her normal, boring and full of cliches reality but someone was making it impossible.

"I thought you were gonna wait for me to make an entrance..." She heard the whisper on her ear, making her smirk, before glancing at the person standing behind her.

"And miss the opportunity of being ogled? Yes, please!" She replied, sarcastically. Octavian was standing there in what she could only describe as his Christmas' Office Suit. Reindeer antlers hair-ban, ugly sweater... he even added little lights and a red nose this year. "You look like a drunk Santa..."

"Hey!" He replied, fake-offended. "I'll let you know I'm gender-bending Rudolph!" Rachel blinked fast, confused.

"Gender- Rudolph is not human!"

"Fine! I'm _animal-bending_ Rudolph, happy?"

"At least it's more correct than to say '_gender_'..." Rachel excused herself, drinking some fruit punch. But the drinking it was more to hide her smile. She knew Octavian wasn't even annoyed by that, they just like to bother themselves around, makes up for the stuffiness of the event. "So, who's the poor soul that got convinced to be the novelty this year?"

"Oh, that would be the boss' daughter..." Rachel snorted, almost spitting her drink. After the summer, the daughter of her boss had joined the company- sweet girl, maybe a little young and naïve, but that came with a massive bonus. Her boss began to pay attention to the many situations that female employees could be exposed to and tightened the rules.

That meant HR man was fired and Steve Nolan was... subdued.

Rachel was happy about that.

Soon, the young woman in questioned walked in the party, accompanied by her father. Rachel assumed the girl would be coming in a very sexualized Christmas' outfit and the sort but she got the surprise of her life when the sweet girl appeared like... Mrs. Claus. With the white hair and everything! Despite the fact that she was unrecognizable, she looked amazing!

But what was even funnier was that her boss, the young woman's father... was matching his daughter as Santa Claus.

No one dared to say something about it.

* * *

Octavian missed being the life of the party. At least a little bit he missed it. He missed being the novelty. More people this year had dressed up as he had last year, with ugly sweaters and silly accessories. His cubicle neighbor Kevin, who was one of his only friends in the office, was wearing a headband with a Christmas tree, and when they saw each other they pointed at each other out of recognition, grinning. But cool nods and points at Kevin weren't what he came for. He slid up behind Rachel, who was by the food table, and he jerked his thumb at the boss and the boss's daughter.

"Why didn't we do that?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"I would never do it," she responded, glancing up at him before taking a swig of fruit punch. He took her cup and tipped it back. "Hey! Get your own!"

"What, you're not going to share your drink with your boyfriend?" He whined, his flashing Christmas lights blinking morosely.

"If I wanted to swap saliva with you, this isn't how I would do it." He grinned and leaned in for a kiss, and she took her cup back from him and got a refill.

"That's cold Miss Dare," He said, his eyes continuing to twinkle. He'd get that kiss if it was the death of him.

"Colder than stealing my drink?"

"If I say I'm sorry will you forgive me?"

"Are you sorry?"

"Not remotely!" He laughed. She rolled her eyes and stepped away from him, obviously teasing. He grabbed a bacon-wrapped meatball and got down on one knee, offering it to her.

"Get up! Stop being so cheesy!" She begged, accepting the peace offering with little reluctance.

"Forgive me, my dearest!"

"You're making a scene!"

"Aw, come on, no one even notices us. You're right, I didn't make a splash this year."

"Oh, so you miss being a novelty, Ian?"

"A little bit. Come on Rach, let's shake things up."

"I'm not wearing the antlers," Rachel insisted.

"Even though you'd be adorable in my antlers that's not what I had in mind."

"Oh, and what did you have in mind?"

"No one's using the mistletoe, Rachel..."

"No one _ever_ uses the mistletoe."

"Then we would truly be shaking things up, wouldn't we, my dear?"

"What's with you and making a scene?" She said, shaking her head with a laugh and a smile.

"I just want to make people's days just a little bit better. Even if the only person whose day I brighten is yours. I love you, Rachel. I want to make things good for as long as they can be good."

"I love you too, Octavian," she pulled him towards the mistletoe, eyes bright, "let's shake things up." She pulled him in close and kissed him, and for a minute they were the novelty, not that that mattered to them.


End file.
